Mingyu
) |birth_place = Anyang-si, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea |nationality = Korean |height = 187 |weight = 70 |blood_type = B |occupation = Rapper, Singer-songwriter |active = 2015–present |agency = Pledis Entertainment |associated_acts = SEVENTEEN Hip-Hop Team |signature = |social_media = |caption1 = Official photo for Fallin' Flower |group_debut = May 26, 2015 (SEVENTEEN)|sns = |zodiac_sign = Aries}}Mingyu (민규) is a South Korean rapper under Pledis Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group SEVENTEEN. Profile * Stage Name: '''Mingyu (민규) * '''Sub-Unit: ** Hip-Hop Team * Position: ** Lead Rapper ** Sub Vocalist ** Visual Filmography Music Video Appearances Dramas Music shows Magazines * DAZED KOREA (March 2019 Issue) (Cover) Credits ✓''' = Participates as writing/composer/Arrange'' ''✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/Arrange' SEVENTEEN Discography OSTs Mixtapes Trivia * '''Nickname: '''Mr. Wristband, Technician, Mingyu Shop, Kim-ssi ahjussi, Mingyu Sunbaenim, MC Puppy, Puppy, Housewife Mingyu * '''Family:' Mom, dad and younger sister * Education: ** An-yang Bu-an Elementary School (Graduated) ** Burim Middle School (Graduated) ** Seoul Broadcasting High School (Graduated) ** Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Art (K-POP Major) (Attending) * Specialty: Rap, Acting, MC, Model * Hobby: Soccer, basketball (ball games), making plastic models/action figures, Exercise, Cooking, Painting, Photography * Training Period: 4 years * Favorite Drinks: Americano * Favorite Animals: Puppy, Cat * Favorite Body Parts: Clear eyes * Favorite Colors: Black * Favorite Number: 17 * MBTI Personality types: ENFJ (Protagonist) * He enjoys and wants to try acting someday. * He is best friends with 97 liners; BTS's Jungkook, GOT7's Bambam and Yugyeom, NCT's Jaehyun, ASTRO's Eunwoo. * One of his favorite foods is meat. * If he had the opportunity, he would like to date someone older than him. * He is left-handed. * His members say that he is manly in the group. * He has great cooking skills. He is like chef of the group. * He was voted by the members as the person with most facial expressions on stage. * He has tan skin which suits him very well and he looks hot. * He was voted by the other members as the most handsome member. * He was voted by the other members as the member whose looks and personality don’t match. * He looks serious from outside but I a puppy from inside. * He’s the shikshin of the group (member who eats the most). * He was voted by the other members as the member who’s most different from their first impressions of him. * The members thought Mingyu was older than them when they first met him but after getting to know him, they feel like he’s a younger brother to them now. * He is the tallest member in the group. * He likes spicy foods. * He gets along well with older and younger students because he thinks it’s their duty to harmonize with each other. * He is an optimistic guy. * He ranks himself #1 visuals in Hip Hop unit. * He said if he could be any other member, he’d want to be Joshua because he can speak English. * He likes to vacuum and clean up the trash in the dorm. He said since there’s a lot of members, the rooms get dirty quickly but he likes to clean them. * The meaning behind his real name is that Min means ‘precious gem stone’ and Gyu means ‘star’. He is a precious gem stone that shines like a star. * He got casted by Pledis in his 2nd year of middle school. * A lot of people tell him he has good hand skills. He can repair broken things. When he was young, he made a sailing ship with chopsticks. When he is bored at the dorm, he changes the interior. He’s also in charge of changing the light bulbs because he’s tall. * He’s in charge of hair styling in the group. He sometimes does it so badly that he feels sorry. One time he touched DK’s hair and told him to wash it. * He is very strong as in a show he carried 4 members on his back. * His dream is not “I want to be something” but “Wherever I am, whatever I do, I hope people will like me”. He wants to be a person whom people become happy when they work with him. Gallery Official Links * Instagram Category:Members Category:Mingyu Category:Hip-Hop Team Category:1997 Category:April Category:B Blood Type